


1613 Jours

by Wishmerryll



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Brotherly Love, Epic Love, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmerryll/pseuds/Wishmerryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire de leur 1613 jours ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1613ème jour et le commencement

**1613 ème jour**

Elle ne sentait plus rien. Tout son corps s’était engourdi et elle avait l’impression maintenant de flotter. _Enfin, du répit enfin_. Elle l’avait attendu pendant les dix dernières heures.

Ils avaient attachés ses bras à des lourdes chaines descendant du plafond. C’était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de s’effondrer par terre. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes depuis quelques heures déjà, et ses genoux pendaient misérablement à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle avait lâché prise quand ils avaient lacéré ses talons d’Achilles a coups de couteau.

Son tee-shirt déchiré couvrait à peine son ventre tailladé, et le sang qui coulait de ses épaules avait fini de rendre rêche le tissu maculé. Son dos était à vif après les coups de fouets reçus à répétitions. Elle avait senti la peau lâchée dès le deuxième claquement, s’était évanouie au bout du dixième et s’était réveillée quand ils avaient versés du sel sur sa chair exposée.

Elle releva un peu la tête et fixa les deux hommes en face d’elle, au milieu la caméra semblait la narguer, la fixant de son œil noir abyssal. Ses deux bourreaux chuchotaient entre eux sur un ton furieux, sans qu’elle puisse entendre le désaccord.

Elle réussit à dégager son visage des boucles blondes tournant au carmin à certains endroits en balançant sa tête à gauche et droite. La douleur qui vrilla ses tempes lui arracha un gémissement. Les deux entailles profondes gravées à la pointe d’un scalpel sur ses joues pulsaient sous sa peau alors que le visage balafré de Chibs lui venait à l’esprit. Sa bouche était remplie d’un goût métallique et elle cracha du sang aux pieds de ses ravisseurs.

Les deux hommes ne la lâchaient pas du regard, admirant leur œuvre.

Elle finit par éclater de rire, un rire franc et rauque qui montait en puissance avant de percuter le béton froid des murs de sa jôle.

L’homme de droite se balança sur ses pieds, mal à l’aise par la vision de cette femme aliénée par la douleur.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? Cracha celui de gauche. »

« Vous, connard, admit-elle sans perdre son sourire, les dents rougies par son propre sang, l’œil droit tellement gonflé qu’elle ne pouvait plus rien voir. Vous venez juste de répandre l’enfer sur terre et dans votre vie de misérables abrutis. Vous pensiez pouvoir le briser ? Vous n’y arriverez jamais. Il vous retrouvera, tôt ou tard, il vous retrouvera. J’aurais adoré regarder ce spectacle et lui donner quelques suggestions, mais je sais qu’il se chargera très bien de vous. »

Elle reprit sa respiration, sifflante, chuintante, surement du à ses côtes cassées ou à l’air vicié de la pièce. Elle cracha encore un peu de sang et reprit.

« Ce que vous venez de faire, c’est le dixième de ce qu’il vous fera, alors je vous conseille d’en profiter une dernière fois. Parce que vous venez juste de signer pour un séjour de dix jours à Toture Paradise. Avec le meilleur animateur que la terre n’ait jamais porté. »

Celui de droite fit un geste vers la caméra mais son acolyte l’arrêta.

« Laisse tourner, qu’il profite jusqu’au bout des derniers instants de cette pute. »

De nouveau ce rire terrifiant.

« Vous avez vraiment envie de souffrir avant de mourir tous les deux. »

Une main lui attrapa brusquement la mâchoire, et lui releva la tête vers la lumière qui éblouit son seul œil valide quelques instants.

« On va lui livrer ton corps et l’enregistrement directement dans leur parking, et on va s’assurer que la seule image qu’il ait de toi soit celle-ci. La seule qu’il ne pourra jamais se remémorer de sa sale pute. »

Il la relâcha, essuya sa main rougie sur son jean, ses doigts avaient rouvert les entailles sur ses joues. Après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête :

« Vous êtes tellement morts que je vous sens déjà pourrir. C’est le fils de pute le plus fort que je connaisse – elle riva son regard sur la caméra, et afficha un sourire mille megawatts. Tue moi ces deux abrutis – fais les souffrir jusqu’à ce qu’ils te promettent leur mère pour que tu arrêtes.»

Un coup lui arracha un cri alors que sa pommette se brisait sous l’impact du poing.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule, salope ! »

 

**1614 ème jour**

Le hurlement qu’il poussa figea ses frères autour de lui. Plus animal qu’humain, le cri les percuta de plein fouet. Un cercle se forma autour de lui, comme si une barrière invisible les empêchait de s’approcher.

Ils ne pouvaient voir que son dos, alors que recroquevillé, il tenait dans ses bras, un corps disloqué. Ils entrapercevaient du rouge principalement, un bras ballant que leur frère tentait de ramener contre lui et qui ne cessait de s’échapper, une masse de cheveux blonds tachés de sang. L’odeur métallique, l’odeur plus fine presque imperceptible de la mort qui commençait son travail alors que une par une chaque cellule du corps s’éteignait dans les bras de l’être aimé.

**. **

Le dos contre les murs, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, et la tête entre les mains, il ne bougeait pas d’un pouce. Ses frères l’avaient poussé dans sa chambre et fermé la porte à double tour, le traitant comme un animal enragé qu’on mettrait en cage. Rien n’avait survécu à sa colère. La pièce avait été saccagée et depuis il attendait dans le noir qu’on vienne le chercher. Il aurait pu arracher la porte s’il l’avait voulu, mais pourquoi faire ? Il ne voulait voir personne et n’était pas en état de participer aux recherches. Il savait qu’ils viendraient le chercher une fois que les deux Mayans seraient entre leurs mains. Entre les siennes. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que d’attendre – l’esprit focalisé sur chaque étape qu’il allait suivre pour respecter ses dernières volontés, toute son expertise et son expérience accumulée pour ses frères allaient servir pour elle, pour son honneur et sa mémoire.

Un sourire carnassier vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres : que ses frères viennent le chercher, il était prêt.

.

Juice se leva et courut hors de la pièce, la main sur la bouche. Jax regarda le prospect presqu’avec envie. La vidéo tournait toujours, plus d’un Sons détournaient le regard ou grimaçaient alors que les cris de la blonde envahissaient la chapelle.

.

Le sourire rouge, les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux emmêlés, elle les regardait fixement et ne s’adressait qu’à une personne. Clay pressa sur pause et l’image resta sur l’écran, les dominant de toute son horreur.

« Nous retrouvons ces fils de putes et nous les livrons à Happy, lâcha Clay, brisant le silence de la chapelle avant de laisser tomber le marteau – sans attendre de réponse de ses frères. »

 

**1 er jour**

Assise sur un des tabourets hauts du bar du dinner, elle jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, concentrée sur le bouquin ouvert sur le comptoir. Elle balançait doucement une de ses jambes d’avant en arrière, complètement fascinée par son roman.

Il n’y avait pas un chat dans le restaurant, le silence était légèrement perturbé par l’aiguille de l’horloge et le vrombissement des réfrigérateurs de la cuisine. Elle attendait patiemment la fin de son quart, une tasse de thé en face d’elle, un bon bouquin dans les mains, comme à peu près tous les soirs à partir de minuit, une fois le rush du repas du soir passé. Ses collègues l’avaient salué un peu plus tôt, lui souhaitant bon courage, alors qu’ils rentraient enfin chez eux, prenant un peu en pitié la jeune femme. Mais ces horaires lui convenaient très bien : d’abord parce qu’elle ne dormait jamais beaucoup et surtout jamais très tôt, ensuite parce qu’elle avait du temps pour elle et qu’être seule ne la dérangeait pas.

Le tintement de la porte lui fit relever la tête et elle ferma son livre pour accueillir le client tardif.

« Bonsoir, bienvenue Chez Joe’s, dit-elle en plaquant un sourire sur son visage alors qu’elle se redressait et tirait sur le bas de son short pour le remettre en place.»

Il hocha de la tête et s’assit à l’une des banquettes en demi-cercle, recouverte de skaï bleu clair, avant d’attraper la carte qu’elle lui présentait. Elle en profita pour passer un coup de chiffon sur la table avant d’installer un set, des couverts et un verre.

« Les cuisines sont fermées à cette heure-ci, dit-elle en se redressant, mais je peux toujours vous proposer un encas ou une part de tarte si vous souhaitez manger. »

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et la fixa pendant quelques secondes.

« T’es seule ici? »

Il dut lui reconnaitre la maitrise parfaite de son sourire qui ne flancha pas une seule seconde.

« Dans une ville comme celle-ci, on n’est jamais vraiment seul. Le poste de police n’est qu’à quelques mètres qui plus est. Sans compter le patron qui dort juste au-dessus. »

« Pas très prudent, grogna-t-il. »

« On a aussi un groupe de sympathiques afficionados de harley à Charming, reprit-elle en gardant un ton léger. Ils adorent notre ville et proposent régulièrement leur service à la population. »

« Je sais. »

Cela eut le mérite de la faire taire et il apprécia de la voir enfin vaciller un peu. Le coin de ses lèvres trembla légèrement, le sourire menaçant de tomber. Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Café ? »

« Et un sandwich. »

« Toute de suite Monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle en tournant des talons.»

Il renifla.

« Vous préférez que je vous appelle comment ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.»

« Happy. »

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant qu’un léger sourire, un peu tordu - différent de celui avec lequel elle l’avait accueilli – vienne étirer ses lèvres. La tête légèrement penché et les yeux brillants de malice, elle finit par lâcher.

« Putain de karma, hein. »

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et prit le chemin de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui servait sa commande et retournait se percher sur son tabouret sans un mot.

Lorsqu’elle s’aperçut qu’il avait fini, elle imprima l’addition et ajouta en bas de la somme les quelques mots de remerciement obligatoires - une des nombreuses règles de Joe, le propriétaire du restaurant. « Merci et à bientôt » suivi d’un simple smiley souriant.

Elle déposa la note sur la table avec un sourire et retourna s’asseoir.

Happy jeta un coup d’œil au bout de papier et releva la tête aussitôt. La serveuse était de nouveau plongée dans son livre, inconsciente de son regard inquisiteur. Le balancement de sa jambe reprit doucement alors qu’elle entamait le deuxième chapitre.

Le sort de Happy était scellé.

 

**93 ème jour**

L’asphalte disparaissait à toute vitesse sous les pneus de sa Harley. La nuit, déjà tombée, l’enveloppait de son manteau noir alors qu’il traçait sur l’autoroute, seule à cette heure tardive. Il aperçut enfin la sortie vers Charming, soulagé d’arriver.

Parti prêté main forte au charter de Tacoma, il revenait de sa mission deux semaines plus tard avec une seule idée en tête : aller Chez Joe’s. Il parcourut à toute vitesse l’avenue principale de la ville, le vrombissement de sa Harley brisant le silence paisible des habitants qui n’iraient jamais s’en plaindre. Il s’arrêta devant la vitrine du restaurant et l’aperçut à sa place habituelle. Installée sur un des tabourets du bar, le menton posé sur sa main, concentrée sur un bouquin. Sa lourde chevelure blonde et bouclée était retenue à la base de sa nuque et lui masquait son visage. Il laissa son regard caresser un instant ses longues jambes nues qu’elle balançait doucement. Il ne savait pas si aimer ou détester son uniforme.

« Bonsoir, lui sourit-elle alors qu’il entrait dans le dinner, et bienvenue Chez Joe’s. »

Sans un mot, il s’installa à sa banquette habituelle alors qu’elle lui préparait la table.

« Café et sandwich ? »

Il hocha de la tête et la regarda disparaitre dans la cuisine, suivant des yeux le mouvement de balancier de ses hanches.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant depuis qu’il était entré la première fois dans le dinner. Il y était revenu à quatre reprises et n’avait jamais échangé plus de mot que le premier soir. Elle continuait de le saluer avec un grand sourire, lui servait son café et son sandwich avant de retourner à son livre en attendant qu’il ait fini. Il laissait un billet de vingt pour une note de neuf et repartait en silence.

Elle posa l’assiette devant lui et remplit la tasse du liquide fumant.

« Autre chose ? »

Il secoua la tête et elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de retourner sur son perchoir, son livre déjà entre ses mains fines.

Le tintement de la porte vint troubler le silence et laissa place à un homme d’une quarantaine d’année, les traits anciennement fins bouffis par l’alcool. Visiblement éméché, il vint s’asseoir sur le tabouret à ses côtés.

Elle se releva aussitôt et lâcha sa phrase habituelle.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue Chez Joe’s. »

« Salut ma jolie, lui répondit l’homme. »

Sans cesser de sourire, elle passa derrière le comptoir et lui tendit une carte.

« T’as quoi à boire ? »

« Café, thé, et sodas. »

« Pas de bière ? »

« Malheureusement non. C’est un restaurant familial. »

« Alors pourquoi il est ouvert si tard le soir ? »

« Tout le monde ne boit pas. »

« Tu crois que les gens viennent pour le café dégueulasse ? Je pense que c’est plutôt pour le joli cul que tu leur présentes »

Happy serra des poings et se retint de se retourner ou d’intervenir. Ce n’était pas ses histoires et il ne devait pas être le premire ni le dernier des clients à tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle.

« Vous n’êtes pas de Charming, vous, continua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. »

« Non, ‘ffectivement. T’as dû déjà faire le tour de la ville, un peu de nouveauté ça te tente pas ? »

« C’est proposé de manière si élégante, rétorqua-t-elle. »

« Hey, si tu ne veux pas, t’as juste à le dire pétasse, grogna l’homme en lui attrapant le poignet, au lieu de te foutre de ma guAAAAH »

Happy se retourna lorsqu’il entendit le cri de douleur et vit l’homme, les yeux révulsés, le visage déformé par la souffrance, alors que la jeune fille restait tout sourire, une fourchette à la main. Une goutte de sang vint couler doucement le long du métal avant de tomber sur le comptoir.

« Alors, ce sera un café, du thé, ou un soda ? »

« Complètement tarée, murmura l’homme, sa main plaquée contre lui, en fuyant le dinner aussi vite que possible. »

Elle reprit sa place sans un mot et replongea dans son livre, en balançant doucement ses jambes. Happy retourna à son sandwich, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

**110 ème jour**

Happy travaillait sur sa moto lorsqu’il entendit le crissement d’une voiture au loin. Le bruit typique d’une courroie de distribution à changer si vous vouliez son avis, et vous vouliez son avis, c’est pour cela que vous veniez au garage après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille Volvo noire faisait son apparition dans le parking, rendant sourd pendant quelques instants tous les Sons du coin. Une fois le moteur coupé, le silence retomba dans le parking du garage.

Lorsqu’il reconnut la serveuse du dinner, grâce à ses jambes interminables et ses hanches à damner un saint – le reste du corps plongé dans l’habitacle de la voiture occupé à farfouiller dans la boite à gants - il laissa tomber ses outils et se leva pour aller l’accueillir.

Il donna un coup sur la tête du prospect sur son chemin – qui était un peu trop empressé à aller saluer la nouvelle cliente - et s’appuya sur la voiture. Lorsqu’elle se releva enfin pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, elle eut un mouvement de recul qui l’envoya percuter sa portière. Elle grimaça en se frottant le coude.

« Bonsoir… je veux dire, bonjour, sourit-elle, les joues un peu rouge. »

Happy ne put s’empêcher de se délecter du trouble qu’il lui causait, elle qui était d’habitude si maîtresse d’elle même, si indifférente à sa présence au restaurant, la voir enfin déstabilisée satisfaisait ses plus bas instincts.

« Je suis venu pour ma voiture. Logique, c’est un garage. Elle fait un bruit bizarre un peu strident comme si y avait un truc métallique… Enfin tu l’as entendu quand je… »

Elle s’arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je recommence ? Sourit-elle doucement en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son sweatshirt gris. »

Il pencha la tête, dans l’attente.

« Ma voiture fait un bruit bizarre. J’ai besoin que quelqu’un y jette un œil. Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici. Je ne suis pas douée en conversation. »

Elle vit ses traits se détendre et un léger sourire vint se dessiner quelques secondes.

Le sort de Jaimie était scellé.

 

**127 ème jour**

Elle leva les yeux en entendant le bruit d’une moto s’approcher du restaurant, son client habituel était de retour. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis qu’elle avait récupéré sa vieille voiture au garage et son absence au dinner l’avait un peu plus touchée qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

Elle l’observa se garer, surprise qu’il soit cette fois accompagné de deux autres personnes.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue Chez Joe’s, les accueillit-elle avec un sourire plus sincère que les dernières fois. »

« Mais je te connais toi, tu es passée au garage non ? La vieille bagnole pourrie qui… Enfin, pas si pourrie que ça, mais... »

Une tape sur l’arrière de la tête du prospect fusa. Le jeune portoricain se frotta furieusement le crâne, les joues rouges d’avoir été pris en faute.

« Je vous prie de l’excuser pour son manque de filtre social, mademoiselle, dit alors le tortionnaire – un homme avec de l’embonpoint et des cheveux mi- longs et frisés. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Happy, toujours aussi impassible.

« Tu as ramené Prof et Simplet ? »

L’éclat de rire – semblable à un aboiement rauque – la prit par surprise et elle ne put s’empêcher d’afficher son petit sourire fin et tordu, ravie d’avoir obtenu une réaction d’Happy.

Une fois installés et servis, elle reprit son tabouret, son livre et son balancement de jambe. Un claquement lui fit relever la tête et elle aperçut le prospect se frottant le crâne les yeux trainant encore sur elle. Happy lâcha une sorte de grognement sourd et le prospect leva aussitôt les yeux vers le plafond.

« Souhaitez-vous autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle en débarrassant les assiettes vides. »

« C’était parfait, ma jolie. Merci pour tout, lui sourit le Prof. Moi c’est Bobby, et le crétin en face de moi c’est Juice. »

« Cela fait partie du bizutage ? Son nom, je veux dire. »

« Tu me crois si je te dis qu’il l’a choisi lui même ? »

« Peut-être que le frapper sur le crane n’aide pas ? »

Bobby rit doucement dans sa barbe alors que Juice devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle finit de débarrasser et porta les assiettes dans la cuisine sous le regard des trois hommes.

« Je sais maintenant que ce n’est pas pour ces sandwichs dégueulasses que tu viens ici, frère. »

« Ta gueule, répondit Happy. »

 

**142 ème jour**

Prenant un virage à droite, elle se demanda bien ce qu’elle faisait là. A quelques centaines de mètres, elle entendait déjà de la musique sourde sortir du garage Teller Morrow, la fête battant son plein. Elle était au courant des soirées du vendredi chez les Sons, qui ne l’était pas à Charming.

Sa collègue Rachel y faisait souvent un tour et ne manquait pas de raconter ses exploits le samedi à qui voulait bien l’écouter. Happy l’avait prise par surprise en l’invitant– entre le sandwich et le café.

«  _Je bosse le vendredi, mais seulement jusqu’à 23 heures. Je peux passer après ?_  »

Il avait seulement hoché de la tête, déposé son billet de vingt et tourné les talons.

Elle gara sa voiture dans le parking, éclairant l’espace d’une seconde un couple occupé contre le mur du garage. Les récits de Rachel n’étaient pas exagérés. Elle coupa le contact et prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses affaires.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le clubhouse sans prêter attention aux quelques personnes qui la dévisagèrent. Un ring semblait porter toute l’attention de la foule et elle reconnut Bobby. Soulagée de connaître quelqu’un au milieu de tout ce bruit et cette foule, elle s’empressa de le rejoindre.

« Hey, t’es la serveuse du Dinner ? Happy m’a dit que tu passerais. »

« Parfois les gens m’appellent Jaimie, lui sourit-elle avant de répondre à son embrassade, surprise par ce geste amical si soudain. »

« T’arrives au bon moment, tu vas pouvoir le voir en action, lui cria-t-il à l’oreille alors que la foule hurlait autour d’eux. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ring et y vit apparaître Happy suivit d’un homme aux joues barrées de cicatrices et d’un autre au cheveux bruns bouclés. Le premier leva les bras de ses deux acolytes alors que la foule criait de plus belle.

« Viens t’asseoir, lui dit alors Bobby sans lui laisser vraiment le choix. »

Elle fit ce qu’on lui demanda et s’installa sur la table de pique-nique que Bobby venait de libérer de deux femmes aux décolletés plongeant et aux jupes courtes. Elle se retrouva aussitôt avec une bière dans la main, et une cigarette dans l’autre.

Happy fit le tour du ring, les bras levés, saluant ses fans qui scandaient son nom et il croisa son regard. Elle le salua avec sa bouteille et il hocha de la tête avant de retirer son tee-shirt. Une fois torse-nu, il planta son regard dans le sien et ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’elle retint son souffle.

Elle ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde des yeux, admirant son corps ciselé et les muscles roulant sous sa peau à chaque coup porté. La soif de sang et de violence le faisait vibrer sur le ring alors qu’un sourire carnassier ne lâchait pas ses lèvres. Elle ne voyait plus que lui et seul cet homme existait encore dans son monde, lui et sa force destructrice, lui et le feu qu’il propageait dans son corps, lui et l’attraction animale qui suintait de tous ses pores. Elle trembla pour lui lorsque son opposant l’atteignit dans les reins et ce n’est qu’en sentant un gout métallique dans sa bouche qu’elle se força à libérer sa lèvre inférieure de l’étreinte de ses dents. Elle fut secouée d’une vague de plaisir et d’envie quand son ennemi tomba par terre. Elle hurla de frustration à son unisson quand l’homme balafré s’interposa pour l’empêcher d’achever le brun par terre. Le combat était fini et elle se sentit vidée comme si elle l’avait vécu elle-même. Elle ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux, les battements de son cœur ralentissant enfin lorsque Happy prit dans ses bras le brun, les deux s’envoyant des fortes tapes dans le dos.

Happy descendit du ring et fendit la foule pour aller droit vers elle. Il savait qu’elle le regardait depuis le début, il l’avait senti tout le long du combat décuplant sa rage et son envie de vaincre. Il savait exactement dans quel état elle se trouvait : les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées, le souffle court. Seulement à le regarder. Il ne prêta pas attention à ses frères, ni aux filles de passages qui tentèrent de l’interpeller. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table en bois, et se pencha vers elle, la dominant totalement.

« Je crois que je suis de trop, lâcha Bobby avant de s’éloigner avec un petit rire. Viens par là toi, dit-il en attrapant par le bras une des filles prête à se jeter sur Happy. »

« Suis moi, lâcha finalement Happy. »

Elle hocha la tête et descendit de son perchoir. Il lui attrapa la main autant pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule que pour éviter qu’elle ne s’échappe et entra dans le clubhouse. En quelques secondes, ils avaient atteint la porte de sa chambre et il la laissait passer la première.

Le changement d’atmosphère la tira de sa transe. La pièce était étrangement silencieuse, seul un brouhaha parvenait jusqu’à leurs oreilles. Spartiate et rangée, aucun effet personnel ne venait dénoncer l’identité de son propriétaire. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et se tint hésitante au milieu de la pièce sous le regard de Happy.

Adossé contre la porte, il attendit. Elle avait l’air brusquement intimidée. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, c’était maintenant qu’elle choisissait d’être intimidée ? Il remarqua qu’elle avait lâché ses cheveux, une véritable crinière qui n’attendait qu’une main de maitre. Sa respiration se calmait enfin, sa poitrine se soulevant encore légèrement sous son débardeur – il se trompait où elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge ? Les mains toujours enfoncées dans son jean laissaient apparaître ses hanches et le haut d’une culotte blanche. Il resta patient, s’agrippant presque à la porte.

Elle leva enfin ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, toute timidité oubliée, et pencha un peu la tête alors que son sourire fin et un peu tordu reprenait place.

« T’attends quoi? »

Il fondit sur elle.

 

**143 ème jour**

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle récupéra son jean qui avait valdingué de l’autre coté de la pièce. Elle le passa rapidement, sautillant sur place pour l’amener jusqu’en haut. Elle repéra son débardeur, en haut d’une étagère murale sur lequel trônaient quelques bouquins. _Sérieux ?_ Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir à attraper le bout de tissu du bout des doigts. Elle rattrapa de justesse le bouquin qui allait tomber sur le parquet. Moby Dick. Le livre qu’elle lisait la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Elle jeta un coup d’œil sur le corps endormi de Happy avant de reposer l’ouvrage. Basket dans les mains, elle sortit de la chambre et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle eut un cri étouffé lorsqu’elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le brun aux yeux bleus de la veille. Enfin, à l’œil bleu, celui de droit complètement fermé à cause d’un mauvais coup de Happy.

« Tu fais quoi ici ? »

Elle tenta de le dépasser mais il attrapa son bras et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Sa vision se troubla pendant quelques secondes sous le choc.

« T’es qui et tu fais quoi ici ? Répéta rageusement le brun. »

Elle fut brusquement libre alors que son agresseur valsa à quelques mètres d’elle. Happy se tenait entre elle et l’homme, le corps prêt à bondir de nouveau s’il le fallait.

« Ne la touche pas. »

Elle entendit le grognement animal qui montait dans sa gorge alors que les portes des chambres adjacentes s’ouvraient, leurs habitants intrigués par le remue-ménage. Elle posa aussitôt sa main sur son épaule.

« Laisse, dit-elle doucement. C’est moi. J’aurais dû t’attendre. »

Il porta son attention sur elle et la tension disparut aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

«  Pourquoi t’es sortie? Lui demanda-t-il durement. »

« Je voulais un café. »

« Tu aurais dû attendre, grogna-t-il »

« Je m’en rends compte, sourit-elle. »

« Tout va bien ici ? Demanda Bobby. Happy ? Tig ? »

« C’est qui cette sale petite… »

« Termine pas cette phrase, frère, le coupa Happy. »

En deux pas, il rejoignit Tig et l’aida à se remettre debout avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Termine jamais cette phrase, ajouta-t-il. »

Tig eut la bonne idée de ne rien ajouter et accepter l’embrassade en signe de réconciliation. Les autres Sons rassurés jetèrent un dernier regard curieux à la blonde qui attendait patiemment au milieu du couloir, avant de refermer leur porte.

« Je m’appelle Jaimie, se présenta-t-elle à Tig avec un sourire en lui tendant la main. Je suis désolée pour la confusion. Je voulais juste un café. »

Tig la regarda, un peu décontenancé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la main tendue, un autre à Happy, et s’empressa de l’accepter.

« Tig. Si j’avais su que tu étais avec Happy, je ne t’aurais pas touché. Mais, il est si cachottier celui là. Un grand timide derrière cette carapace de gros dur. »

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un rire qui finit par s’échapper clair et bruyant.

« Je te propose un café de la paix ? »

Tig ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

**146 ème jour**

« Tu sais combien ça coute de t’appeler ? T’es en France je te rappelle. »

« T’avais qu’à m’envoyer un mail au lieu d’attendre aussi longtemps, cria son amie »

Le hurlement vrilla ses tympans et elle eut l’envie de rabattra son ordinateur pour mettre fin à la session Skype en cours. Elle ne céda pas à la tentation et reprit consciencieusement la pose de son vernis.

« Il s’appelle comment ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? T’as une photo ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se repentant d’avoir lâché le morceau.

« Happy. Mécano. Non »

Elle souffla doucement pour sécher la couche transparente.

« C’est tout ce que tu as à me dire sur ton copain ? J’aurais du choisir une meilleure amie plus bavarde. »

« Pas mon copain. T’étais au courant depuis le début. »

« Que ce n’était pas ton copain ou que tu n’es pas bavarde ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Que tu n’es pas bavarde donc. »

Elle tendit les doigts devant elle, admirant son œuvre et pensant à la prochaine fois qu’elle pourrait les enfoncer dans le dos de Happy.

« Il est bon au pieu au moins ? »

« C’est un dix, répondit-elle un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. »

« Sérieux ? Cria-t-elle. »

Elle se boucha aussitôt les oreilles.


	2. 210ème au 483ème

**210 ème jour**

Elle dévala les escaliers lorsqu’elle entendit enfin la sonnette retentir. Les cheveux lâchés et seulement habillée d’un short et d’un tee-shirt, elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Happy sur le perron.

« Tu devrais vérifier avant d’ouvrir, grogna-t-il en guise de salut. »

« Je savais que c’était toi, répondit-elle en balançant ses bras autour de son cou. »

Happy leva les yeux au ciel avant de capturer brièvement ses lèvres.

« Après c’est mon tour, fit une voix derrière Happy. »

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour découvrir Tig, tout sourire.

« Ce n’était pas prévu, dit-elle, plantant son regard dans celui de Happy. »

« Je n’ai pas eu le choix, répondit-il. »

« Depuis quand tu n’as pas le choix ? »

Elle eut un grand sourire quand Happy grogna pour toute réponse, ravie d’avoir gagné cette partie.

« Rentre. Les voisins vont te voir, lâcha-t-il en la poussant dans la maison. »

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Hey ! Grogna-t-elle en se frottant les fesses après avoir reçu une claque. »

« Ca t’apprendra à jouer l’exhib’ quand je suis pas là. »

« J’ai l’impression de déranger, ajouta Tig, tout sourire et bien décidé à rester. »

« Tu crois ? Je vous offre une bière ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête et allèrent s’installer dans son salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait – cette fois en jogging qui couvrait ses jambes – et leur tendit à chacun une bière. Elle allait s’installer sur un fauteuil quand Happy lui attrapa le bras et l’attira à lui. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, se lovant contre lui alors qu’il passait son bras sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête un peu et lui fit un doux sourire avant de se concentrer sur le film. Elle n’aurait pas cru qu’il la veuille aussi proche alors qu’un autre Son était là.

Au bout d’une heure, Tig n’y tint plus

« Vous êtes chiants à mourir tous les deux, à pas dire un seul mot. »

« On te retient pas. »

« Merci frère. Je me sens apprécié. T’as une autre bière ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jaimie pointa du doigt la cuisine sans lâcher l’écran des yeux.

« Ah ouais on est à ce niveau là de flemme, râla Tig en se levant. »

.

**306 ème jour**

Le bras appuyé sur un pilier, Clay observait depuis le garage la blonde assise sur le bord du ring un bouquin sur les cuisses. Il suivit des yeux le léger mouvement de balancier de ses jambes alors qu’elle était plongée dans son ouvrage, ses longs cheveux lui cachant son visage. Elle avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tôt et avait salué de la main les quelques personnes sur le parking avant de s’installer. Depuis, elle ne bougeait pas. A part pour ses jambes.

« Un problème Boss ? Demanda Tig. »

Il s’approcha de Clay et croisa les bras sur son torse. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux minutes que son Président fixait Jaimie et il tenait à savoir pourquoi.

« C’est ce que j’aimerais savoir, répondit Clay en tirant sur son cigare. »

« Elle est clean, répondit Tig. On a vérifié son passé. Rien d’extraordinaire.»

« Ca te semble pas bizarre qu’une serveuse d’un dinner minable avec aucun antécédent criminel s’attache à l’un de nous ? Surtout Happy. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le brun en s’allumant une cigarette. »

« On ne reste pas avec un gars comme Happy quand on est saine d’esprit. Merde, même moi j’en ai peur parfois. »

« Ca a l’air pourtant de marcher entre eux, grommela Tig, mal à l’aise à présent. »

Il s’était pris d’affection pour Jaimie. Il avait même passé quelques soirées chez elle, en la présence d’Happy bien entendu, à juste regarder un film ou un match à la télé. Elle n’avait aucun antécédent certes, mais il savait aussi qu’elle était bien plus forte que ce qu’elle en laissait paraitre. Si Happy avait constamment un visage fermé et le regard noir, Jaimie, elle, gardait toujours un air tranquille, un sourire permanent aux lèvres. Elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et ne ressentait aucun besoin de le brosser dans le sens du poil. Il s’était pris au jeu de constamment la taquiner, sous le regard plus ou moins noir de son frère, et elle mettait un point d’honneur à l’envoyer promener dès qu’il dépassait les bornes. En résumé, il l’aimait bien. Et il aimait par-dessus voir son frère avec elle.

« Je veux m’assurer que c’est bien pour lui qu’elle est là. Et pas juste pour devenir une régulière. »

« Si c’était le cas, elle en aurait choisi un plus facile, fit remarquer le brun. »

« Jax ! Cria Clay ignorant le dernier commentaire de son bras droit. »

Tig ne put s’empêcher de soupirer. Clay avait une idée en tête et quoi qu’il puisse dire, il n’en démordrait pas. Sauf qu’on parlait du Killer là et de sa… Sa quoi d’ailleurs ?

«Ouais ? Demanda le blond en rejoignant les deux hommes. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller discuter un peu avec la fille et voir si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Un peu de tendresse ou d’attention par exemple. »

Jax grimaça un peu. Il la connaissait ou en tout cas reconnaissait, comme tous les autres membres du club pour l’avoir vu plusieurs fois au clubhouse en compagnie de Happy. Quand un gars comme ça ramenait une fille à l’apparence normale plus de deux fois d’affilée, tout le monde dans le club était au courant dans la seconde. Ils avaient beau être des hors la lois, ils appréciaient tous le dernier ragot.

« Tu veux perdre ton fils ? Lâcha Jax mi-figue mi-raisin»

« Happy est en retard. T’as une fenêtre. »

« Ca me rassure pas pour autant. Pourquoi tu veux que j’aille faire ça ? »

« Pour m’assurer que le prince de Charming ne lui tourne pas la tête, fils. »

« Le seul truc qui me console c’est que t’auras Gemma à affronter s’il m’arrive quoi que ce soit, sourit Jax en s’élançant dans le parking. »

Clay leva les yeux vers le bureau pour y découvrir sa femme de l’autre côté de la fenêtre, les bras croisés, secouant doucement la tête en signe de réprobation.

.

Arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt pour retrouver Happy avant de devoir se rendre à son travail, elle n’avait reçu que trop tard son message laconique _« en retard_  ». Elle avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience en continuant son livre.

« Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? C’est Jax, annonça le blond en se postant devant elle. »

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, son habituel sourire en place. Elle cligna des yeux face au soleil éblouissant du milieu d’après midi.

« Jaimie, répondit-elle avant d’essayer de reprendre sa lecture. »

« Tu ne t’ennuies pas trop tout seule ? Continua Jax en prenant place à côté d’elle. »

Elle s’écarta légèrement de lui pour éviter le contact de sa cuisse contre la sienne, un peu étonnée par l’attitude du biker.

« Non, j’ai de quoi m’occuper, dit-elle en montrant son livre. »

« Je pense pouvoir te proposer mieux, rétorqua Jax avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en se rapprochant d’elle. »

« Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle doucement, et un peu déboussolée face à cette situation si soudaine. »

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais te convaincre, reprit le blond en posant sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse. »

Jaimie ne perdit pas son sourire mais hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien les règles des Sons, mais s’en prendre au fils du Président – pour qui Happy avait une loyauté et une obéissance sans égale – ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Elle s’écarta encore un peu, espérant que le message passerait.

« J’attends juste Happy – elle espéra que ce nom lui ôterait toute velléité - .Il m’a demandé de venir. »

Mais Jax n’en démordait pas. Il se releva pour se planter devant, attrapant la corde au-dessus d’elle. Il se pencha jusqu’à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Happy n’est qu’un homme de main. Je pourrais t’offrir bien plus que ce qu’il a pu te promettre. Si tu es à mon bras, tu n’auras plus jamais à t’inquiéter pour ton avenir. »

Jaimie détourna légèrement la tête, décidée à éviter tout problème, se demandant aussi ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là – pas comme si son jean trop grand pour elle et le sweat qu’elle portait la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Sauf qu’elle était seule.

Une main vint se poser sous son menton et la força à tourner la tête. Jax, demi sourire, se pencha encore un peu plus vers elle. Son poing partit avant qu’elle puisse vraiment y réfléchir. Jax recula de quelque pas sous le choc, les mains plaquées sur son nez.

« Putain ! Ca fait mail ! »

Jaimie se tenait à présent debout, les poings serrés et le sourire disparu. Elle profita de sa surprise pour lui enfoncer son genou dans le ventre. Elle levait déjà le poing pour asséner un autre coup sur la nuque du blond lorsque deux bras l’attrapèrent par la taille et l’éloignèrent de l’homme.

« Tu vas te calmer jeune fille ! Cria un homme avec un fort accent écossais. »

Elle balança la tête en arrière, sentant son crane entrer en contact avec l’arrête d’un nez. Aussitôt les deux bras la lâchèrent. Elle recula de quelques pas, plaquant son dos contre un pilier, sans lâcher des yeux ses deux assaillants.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? Criait Clay en arrivant en courant. »

« Elle est devenue complètement folle ! Répondit Chibs en se frottant le nez. »

Tig rejoignit le groupe et s’approcha de Jaimie avant de s’arrêter net. Le regard froid et les poings serrés de la jeune femme ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec un nez cassé. Il préféra garder ses distances et se tint debout entre ses frères et la jeune femme.

« Putain, grogna Jax en se relevant. Elle ne m’a pas raté. »

« Tu sais ce que tu viens juste de faire gamine ? Demanda Clay d’une voix dure en s’avançant vers elle. »

Complètement perdue à présent, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n’était pas venue souvent au garage, quelques fois seulement pour y retrouver Happy ou participer à une soirée, et c’était la première fois qu’elle se sentait en danger. Il ne l’avait jamais présenté à qui que ce soit, à part Tig, Bobby et Juice. Tout s’était passé trop vite pour qu’elle puisse vraiment comprendre l’impact de ses actions. Par contre la situation actuelle était très claire : entourée de quatre hommes à la testostérone gonflée à bloc, elle était en mauvaise position.

Elle recula, contournant le pilier, jetant un coup d’œil rapide derrière son épaule elle vit sa porte de sortie : sa Volvo garée à quelques mètres de là.

« Frapper deux Sons ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Continuait d’avancer Clay, un doigt accusateur tourné vers Jaimie. »

« Je l’ai poussée, Clay, tu le sais bien, intervint Jax cherchant à apaiser la situation. »

Tig suivait son boss, sans quitter du regard Jaimie aux yeux écarquillés comme un lapin pris dans les phares d’une voiture. Il n’y avait plus rien de combattif en elle, juste une trouille bleue. Parce qu’elle n’était pas bête ou bornée, parce qu’elle savait exactement qu’elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle continuait de reculer doucement face à un Clay implacable.

Un bruit de moto vint interrompre l’échange et Happy entra sur le parking. Il fronça des sourcils devant la scène qui se déroulait à l’entrée du clubhouse. Il descendit rapidement de sa moto lorsqu’il croisa son regard apeuré. Depuis qu’il la connaissait, Jaimie avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Qu’il soit faux ou sincère – ce qu’il avait appris rapidement à reconnaître- elle ne se départait jamais de ce léger sourire. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il en les rejoignant. »

Il fut surpris de la voir esquisser un pas de côté pour se protéger derrière lui.

« Ta salope a oublié sa place aujourd’hui, répondit Clay. Et a frappé Jax et Chibs. »

« Clay, ce n’est pas… »

Jax n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Happy s’était déjà tourné vers Jaimie qui sembla rétrécir sous les yeux de son amant.

« C’est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Elle frémit sous son regard noir et son visage fermé. Pour la première fois, elle était bien incapable de savoir ce qu’il pensait.

« Je te retrouve chez toi.»

Son ton ne donnait pas de possibilité à une réponse, ce qui lui convenait par ailleurs parfaitement. Secrètement soulagée de pouvoir s’échapper, elle tourna rapidement les talons et courut presque jusqu’à sa voiture. Trente secondes plus tard, elle quittait le parking.

« C’est pas la faute de la gamine, intervint Tig, à présent inquiet pour la jeune femme. »

« C’est vrai. Je l’ai poussé à réagir. Je ne m’attendais pas à une telle violence, je dois bien l’avouer, mais j’en suis aussi responsable, expliqua aussitôt Jax en attrapant une cigarette. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin qu’une petite pute s’en prenne à mon fils et à Chibs chez moi ! Hurla Clay. »

Happy serra les mâchoires, à s’en faire mal aux molaires.

« Tu as intérêt à lui expliquer comment ça marche ici, continua son Président en le pointant du doigt. Qu’elle ne remette pas les pieds ici tant qu’elle n’a pas compris sa place, c’est clair ? »

Il approuva de la tête et Clay repartit vers le garage alors que le silence retombait.

Tig s’approcha de Happy finalement et lui tendit un bouquin.

« Elle a oublié ça, commença-t-il alors que son ami le lui arrachait presque des mains. Mec, c’est pas de sa faute, ne va pas en mode Killer sur elle. Clay voulait… »

Il s’arrêta net quand il croisa son regard. Il leva aussitôt les mains et recula de quelques pas. Il aimait bien la blonde, mais pas au point de s’en prendre une balle.

.

Arrivée chez elle, elle réussit à calmer enfin le tremblement de ses mains. L’adrénaline passée, elle se rendait à présent compte de la mauvaise posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Frapper Jax et se mettre à dos le Président d’un club était de loin la meilleure idée qu’elle n’avait jamais eu. Mais qu’aurait-elle pu faire d’autre ? Le laisser la toucher ? Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa maison. Une maison toute simple qu’elle louait pour une modique somme. Une chambre à l’étage et un grand espace au rez de chaussé avec un jardin derrière. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais c’était chez elle. Cependant, même ici, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, ne se préoccupant pas de refermer derrière elle, et fit irruption dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa un sac de voyage et ouvrit sa commode. En moins de deux minutes, elle y avait fourré la moitié de ses affaires. Elle y ajouta son ordinateur et un album photo avant de se précipiter dans sa salle de bain. Elle y réunit quelques affaires dans sa trousse de toilettes, rafla les médicaments de la boite à pharmacie et ressortit aussitôt.

Elle s’arrêta net. La trousse lui échappa des mains sous la surprise. Happy se tenait sur le perron de sa chambre l’air sombre, ses yeux passant de son sac ouvert sur le lit à elle.

« Tu m’expliques ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il se forçant à garder une voix calme.»

Il avait du mal à reconnaitre la jeune femme. Oublié l’attitude sereine et le sourire léger aux lèvres, Jaimie se tenait devant lui presque tremblante, nerveuse et incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je… Je dois partir. »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser la trousse et la serra contre sa poitrine, toujours incapable de le regarder. Le silence devint insoutenable et elle craqua.

« Je n’ai pas le choix. Je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il s’est passé, mais je n’ai pas le choix. La preuve, même toi, tu es en colère. Et je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je sais que vous n’êtes pas juste des afficionados de Harley, vous êtes tous armés jusqu’au dents et avec un casier judiciaire long comme le bras. Vous ne faites pas partie des gentils. Et j’ai bien vu aussi la façon dont Clay m’a regardé, et il ne s’agit pas ici d’un homme raisonnable mais de quelqu’un qui protège une famille dont je ne fais pas partie. Merde, tu serais surement celui qu’il enverra après moi s’il décidait de se… »

Elle s’interrompit net alors que ses grands yeux bleus s’écarquillaient encore un peu plus.

« Jaimie, commença Happy en levant les mains comprenant la direction que prenait les pensées de la jeune femme en face de lui. »

« Je ne dirais rien. Jamais. Je n’ai pas eu le choix Happy. Il s’est penché vers moi, il a essayé de m’embrasser et après son copain m’a maintenu contre lui. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre que de réagir – elle reculait tout en parlant alors que Happy s’approchait toujours les mains levées, essayant de trouver du sens dans la diatribe de Jaimie. Je n’allais pas non plus le laisser me toucher comme toi tu le fais. Il m’a prise par surprise, j’aurais dû fuir avant mais il m’a pris par surprise et après Clay est arrivé, et ensuite toi. »

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il l’attrapa par les épaules, assez fortement pour qu’elle ne puisse pas bouger.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle ne réagit pas assez vite à son goût et Happy n’était pas connu pour sa patience.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Enfin elle leva les yeux vers lui, s’attendant à rencontrer un regard dur et froid d’assassin, elle fut surprise d’apercevoir la douceur avec laquelle il l’observait.

« Respire. »

Elle inspira profondément une première fois, et exhala.

« Encore. »

Elle s’exécuta, sentant la tension s’échapper de ses épaules.

« Recommence. »

Sa poitrine se souleva et il vit de nouveau celle qui connaissait. Son visage se détendit et un semblant de sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

« J’attends des explications. Mais d’abord, tu te reprends. »

Elle hocha de la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. »

Elle sentit les mains de Happy la serrer un peu plus fort, comme révolté rien qu’à cette idée.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je tuerai quiconque oserait t’en faire. »

Elle hocha doucement de la tête alors que les mots s’imprimaient petit à petit dans son esprit. Elle le crut sur parole. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les effleura à peine avant de reculer de quelques centimètres. Elle sentit le souffle court de son amant sur sa peau et il y eut un instant de battement. Happy n’y réfléchît pas plus et captura sa bouche avec force. Il la souleva avec facilité et la plaqua contre le mur alors qu’elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Si elle avait besoin de ça pour reprendre ses esprits, il n’allait pas la priver.

.

Elle attrapa du bout des doigts la cigarette incandescente qui pendait au bout de ceux de son amant et tira une bouffée à son tour.

Happy tourna son regard vers elle. Allongée, nue, contre lui, elle avait le regard perdu sur le mur blanc de sa chambre. Il lui reprit doucement la cigarette et ferma les yeux.

« La semaine prochaine, je t’amène à Bakersfield. »

Elle lui reprit la cigarette, prit une dernière bouffée et se releva pour l’écraser dans le cendrier. Elle s’étira de tout son long, le laissant admirer son dos nu alors qu’il ressentait déjà le froid de son absence. Elle se releva du lit et attrapa une culotte dans sa commode.

« Il y a quoi à Bakersfield ? »

Il la regarda passer un de ces débardeurs habituels directement sur sa peau nue. Il avait osé une fois faire une réflexion sur l’absence de soutien-gorge. Le regard qu’elle lui avait lancé l’avait dissuadé de continuer la conversation et surtout d’exiger quoi que ce soit. Elle avait clos le sujet avec seulement «  _pour ce qu’il y a à soutenir, vraiment pas nécessaire_. »

« Ma mère. »

Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé duquel s’échappait déjà des mèches rebelles.

« A moto ? »

« Ta Volvo tiendrait pas deux kilomètres. »

Elle lui envoya son jean à la figure. Dans un seul mouvement, il se redressa et fondit sur elle alors qu’elle poussait un hurlement faussement effrayé en s’enfuyant loin de lui.

.

**323 ème jour**

« Quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel au ton sec de Happy. Elle était habituée à ses manières brutes et directes, mais de temps en temps, elle aurait apprécié un peu plus de tact ce jour là.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, lâcha-t-elle.»

Il la fixa de ses yeux noirs et elle ne céda pas. Elle ne cédait jamais.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Ça, c’était un coup bas et son petit sourire en coin montrait que lui-même le savait.

« Oui, admit-elle d’une petite voix.»

« Prends ça. »

Elle attrapa le casque qu’il lui tendit et joua avec.

« C’est censé être mis sur ta jolie petite tête. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Je ne mets jamais de chapeau ou autre couvre-chef. »

Il secoua doucement de la tête, qui disait encore « couvre-chef » à part elle ? Il attendit l’explication qui n’allait pas tarder.

« Avec les cheveux que j’ai, on dirait Bozo le Clown. »

Son éclat de rire résonna dans la rue déserte de Charming.

« C’est pas drôle, grogna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l’épaule. »

« Mets-le et monte. »

En soupirant, elle plaça le casque et après une lutte de quelques secondes réussit à fermer la sangle. Elle balança sa jambe par-dessus la selle et prit place derrière Happy. Droite et tendue, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Happy leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu’elle n’avait jamais roulé à moto, mais il ne se doutait pas de l’étendue des dégâts. Pour quelqu’un qui lisait tant que ça, elle pouvait se montrer très ignorante sur des petites choses de la vie.

Il lui attrapa les mains et la força à entourer sa taille. De sa main droite, il la prit par la hanche et la rapprocha de lui jusqu’à la sentir contre son dos. Ses cuisses vinrent s’emboiter sur les siennes.

« Quand je me penche… »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais te pencher ? L’interrompit-elle un brin paniqué. »

Happy commençait à douter de son plan. Normalement, les filles adoraient les balades à moto, il avait fallu qu’il tombe sur la seule poule mouillée de l’état.

« Pour tourner. Suis mon corps, ok? Ne résiste pas sinon on va se trouver dans le décor. Et on ne voudrait pas ça bébé. »

« Non, on ne voudrait pas, grommela-t-elle en resserrant sa prise. »

Son rire fut étouffé par le bruit du moteur. Il l’entendit pousser un petit cri lorsqu’il accéléra. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire de la voir aussi transparente pour une fois.

.

**465 ème jour**

Gemma, cigarette à la main, observait son mari plongé dans son journal assis à l’autre bout de la longue table en bois de leur salle à manger. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table en bois dans un grand bruit, lui faisant relever la tête.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Soupira Clay en essayant de se remémorer la dernière fois qu’il avait réussi à prendre son petit déjeuner en paix. »

« Samedi, j’organise un repas. »

« C’est un très bonne idée, bébé. »

« Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle en écrasant sa cigarette. »

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ? S’exclama Clay en roulant des yeux alors qu’il lâchait son journal. »

Il croisa le regard de sa femme et comprit aussitôt qu’il aurait mieux fait de s’abstenir.

« Tu vas inviter Jaimie à venir. »

« Gemma, il s’agit du club et tu n’as rien… »

« C’est quoi ton problème ? »

« Ce n’est même pas sa régulière ! Rugit-il. »

« Cela plus de six mois qu’ils sont ensemble ! On parle de Happy là ! Tu attends quoi de plus ? Un faire part ? »

Clay soupira fortement et se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué. Gemma se leva et alla s’asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bébé, parle moi. Dis moi exactement quel est ton problème, lui demanda-t-elle doucement. »

« Mon problème est que Happy est précieux. Il est un des seuls avec Tig qui peut faire certains types de job pour le club. »

« Est-ce qu’il a demandé à s’éloigner ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Mais je ne veux pas qu’à cause d’un putain de vagin et de rêve de vie citadine à la con, je perde un de mes meilleurs hommes. »

Gemma ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ce que les hommes pouvaient être stupides parfois…

« Bébé, si tu n’acceptes pas Jaimie dans le club, c’est toi et toi seul qui met en risque ton meilleur atout. Pas elle. Elle était prête à embrasser sa vie, je l’ai vu à plusieurs soirées au clubhouse et je peux te promettre que je serais la première à mettre mon veto si je pensais qu’il y avait une quelconque menace à attendre de sa part. Mais c’est toi qui l’as écarté de nous. C’est toi qui l’as banni du cercle. Pas Happy. Pas Jaimie. Si tu veux que Happy reste, assure toi de la garder proche de toi et du club. »

Clay n’avait toujours pas l’air convaincu.

« Autre chose ? »

« N’as-t-u pas peur, que cela le rende… plus faible ? »

Elle éclata de rire. Décidément les hommes.

« Est-ce que tu l’as vu sur le ring quand elle était dans les parages ? Crois moi bébé, on n’a rien à craindre de ce côté là. »

« Très bien. Invite la. »

« Non. Tu l’as rejetée. Tu la ramènes. »

Sur ce elle se leva et alla déposer sa tasse dans la cuisine.

« Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, est-ce que je peux finir mon journal ? »

.

**483 ème Jour**

« Bonsoir et… »

Son salut mourut dans sa gorge alors qu’elle reconnaissait l’homme qui venait d’entrer dans le dinner. Elle ne put s’empêcher de reculer d’un pas. Clay Morrow se tenait au milieu du restaurant, occupé à détailler l’endroit de ses yeux perçants.

Elle ne l’avait pas croisé depuis leur altercation. Elle avait même pris soin d’éviter le garage, refusant d’y retourner. Happy avait tenté à deux reprises de l’y faire venir mais avait finalement abandonné face à ses refus catégoriques.

Jaimie sentit son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Elle se détesta aussitôt de ne pouvoir contrôler sa peur face à cet homme silencieux.

« Bienvenue Chez Joe’s, finit-elle par ajouter. »

Clay sourit de toutes ses dents et prit place sur l’une des banquettes. Jaimie se secoua intérieurement et reprit son rôle de serveuse en allant déposer les couverts et le set de table face à l’homme.

« Souhaitez-vous manger ? Les cuisines sont fermées mais je peux vous préparer un encas ou… »

Elle s’interrompit lorsque Clay attrapa son poignet. Même si le geste avait été délicat, elle n’en fut pas moins perturbée.

« Je pense que toi et moi nous devons parler, dit alors Clay. Pourquoi tu ne t’assois pas un peu avec moi ? »

Elle eut une envie forte de frotter son poignet quand il la relâcha mais s’obligea à serrer les poings pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

« Je travaille encore, je ne peux pas vraiment… »

« Je ne vois personne ici, répondit Clay sans animosité. Si jamais tu as des problèmes, je parlerais à Joe directement dès demain. »

Elle n’avait plus vraiment le choix et se résigna à prendre place face au Président. Elle pria pour que Happy arrive le plus vite possible. Clay sortit un cigare et sans prendre la peine de demander la permission l’alluma. La jeune femme en face de lui restait silencieuse, les mains posées devant elle. Calme. Au moins en apparence.

Clay était lui-même mal à l’aise, n’ayant aucune envie d’être là et encore moins de parler à cette femme. Mais Gemma avait insisté et Gemma avait raison. Gemma avait toujours raison – à son plus grand malheur.

« Toi et Happy, c’est sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? »

Parce qu’il devait savoir. Hors de question d’accueillir à sa table une autre trainée qu’un de ses frères décidait de sauter pour passer le temps. Parce que la fille commençait déjà à l’agacer de nouveau. Parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à la comprendre. Parce qu’il avait aussi honte de ce qu’il pensait, tout au fond de lui, de son meilleur homme. Il l’aimait, comme il aimait chacun de membres de son club, personne n’en doutait. Mais Happy faisait partie de cette frange de leur société encore plus sombre que le reste. Souvent Clay se demandait ce qu’il serait devenu s’il n’avait pas été récupéré par Quinn. Où aurait-il déversé toute cette rage qui l’habitait ? Où aurait-il pu exprimer son sadisme ? Comment une fille à l’apparence aussi innocente, simple serveuse, craintive devant lui, pouvait rester avec un tel homme ? Là était sa véritable question. Là était sa honte.

« Il faudra lui demander, répondit-elle. »

Clay l’observa quelques instants : reprenait-elle de l’assurance face à lui ? Est-ce qu’il devait apprécier ou non ? Clay n’aimait pas ne pas savoir.

« Gemma organise un repas samedi soir. Elle serait ravie de t’accueillir à sa table. Il n’y aura que les Sons et leurs régulières. »

« Je ne suis pas sa régulière, répondit-elle aussitôt. »

« Tu es avec lui depuis assez longtemps pour être invitée, rétorqua Clay, commençant à perdre patience. »

« Vous accepteriez sa salope à votre table ? »

Clay reconnut les mots qu’il avait utilisés. Elle avait définitivement repris de l’assurance : son ton froid et son sourire tordu lui rappela étrangement le Son qui partageait sa vie.

« Sa salope, non. Son amie oui. »

Elle fut surprise par la réponse, s’attendant à une remarque mordante et non pas un drapeau blanc. Il s’agissait d’un grand pas, surtout venant de la part du Président de Happy. Même si ce dernier n’avait jamais rien dit, elle savait qu’il se trouvait dans une situation délicate à mener deux vies en parallèle. Au-delà de ses deux tentatives avortées, Happy ne l’avait jamais poussé à revenir au garage, il n’avait fait non plus aucune remarque ou autre insinuation. Ils avaient juste évité le sujet. Pour autant, elle comprenait son dilemne, coincé entre deux familles, entre deux vies. Elle savait aussi qu’elle ne pouvait pas décemment rejeter cette main tendue. Elle s’éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de répondre :

« Si Happy est d’accord, alors je serais là. »

Clay eut un sourire : Gemma avait raison, Jaimie ne poserait pas de problème.

« Je n’aurais pas dû insister pour tester ta loyauté, finit-il par admettre. »

« Je n’aurais pas dû casser le nez de votre fils, rétorqua-t-elle du tac o tac. »

Il ne put empêcher le rire surpris s’échapper de ses lèvres et elle lui répondit avec un sourire léger et un peu tordu.


	3. 576ème jour au 1090ème jour

**576 ème jour**

Les bras croisés, assise sur l’un des tabourets du clubhouse, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Sa jambe balançait furieusement dans le vide, seul signe qui venait trahir son énervement – même si Happy n’avait pas besoin de ça pour le savoir.

« Je ne m’excuserai pas, gronda-t-il finalement, debout à quelques pas d’elle. »

Bobby et Tig se faisaient silencieux sur le canapé défoncé à l’autre bout de la pièce, fascinés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Quelques secondes plus tôt, Jaimie était arrivée, échevelée et verte de rage, suivit d’un Happy au regard noir et aux poings fermés. Depuis, ils les observaient comme des animaux en cage.

Son pied s’agita d’autant plus fortement en guise de réaction.

« Je ne m’exc… »

« TU L’AS FRAPPE ! Hurla-t-elle finalement l’arrêtant net dans sa phrase. »

Bobby et Tig se figèrent comme des pierres. On ne parlait pas comme ça au Killer impunément.

« ARRETE DE GROGNER COMME UN PUTAIN D’ANIMAL ! »

Bobby et Tig écarquillèrent des yeux.

« NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! Craqua Happy, les veines de son cou gonflées par la colère. »

« JE TE PARLERAI COMME CA TANT QUE TU TE CONDUIRAS COMME UN AUSTRALOPITHEQUE. »

Perplexe, Tig mima de la bouche « australopithèque » à Bobby qui secoua de la tête effrayé d’attirer l’attention du couple.

« TU L’AS LAISSE TE TOUCHER AU COIN DE LA RUE, TU T’ATTENDAIS À QUOI ? »

« IL M’A TOUCHE LE BRAS HAPPY ! CE N’EST PAS COMME S’IL M’AVAIT ROULÉ UNE PELLE ! »

« IL ETAIT BIEN TROP PROCHE DE TOI ! »

« C’EST MON PUTAIN DE BIBLIOTHÉCAIRE ! »

Elle se leva, furieuse de son siège, et partit rageusement vers le couloir du fond.

« ON N’A PAS FINI ! Hurla Happy en la suivant. »

Bobby et Tig restèrent figés alors que le calme revenait dans la pièce, encore abasourdis par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux.

« Ca existe encore les bibliothécaires ? Demanda finalement Tig. »

« Plus à Charming apparemment. »

.

**615 ème jour**

« T’es à moi, grogna Happy à son oreille. »

Il l’attrapa par les hanches et l’attira sur lui.

« T’es à moi, répondit-elle avec son fameux sourire aux lèvres en resserrant ses jambes sur ses cuisses. »

.

**679 ème jour**

Allongée nue sur le ventre, elle traçait du bout des doigts le serpent sur le torse de Happy alors qu’il sommeillait. Depuis quelques minutes, elle s’amusait à redessiner un par un ses tatouages.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur son flanc et suivirent un par les smileys. Happy entrouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que sa masse de cheveux blonds. Il attrapa sa main, l’arrêtant au troisième, et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

« A quoi tu joues p’tite fille, murmura-t-il. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils représentent ? »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Reprenant le contrôle de sa main, elle la porta jusqu’à la base de son cou et traça les lettres une par une. Il eut l’impression que sa peau brulait alors que la réponse se traçait au bout de ses doigts fins.

**730 ème jour**

Jaimie sortit de sa voiture précipitamment et s’élança vers le clubhouse avant d’être ramenée brutalement en arrière.

« Et merde, grogna-t-elle en rouvrant sa portière pour libérer le pan de son gilet qui venait de la trahir. »

Elle venait de passer une soirée agitée avec le débarquement de six poids-lourds et leurs chauffeurs. Au-delà de la drague un peu lourde mais pas méchante, l’absence de cuisinier rendait la gestion de groupe plus compliquée et plus longue. Elle était en retard.

Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du clubhouse et sut tout de suite qu’elle avait raté le combat, ajoutant à sa frustration grandissante. Elle adorait voir Happy se battre contre un autre Sons. Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Déjà qu’il revenait à peine d’une mission de trois semaines et qu’elle n’avait pas pu le voir avant, mais en plus louper un combat…

Elle ouvrit la porte du bar et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, agressée par la fumée de cigarette et autre substance, avant de s’habituer à la pénombre de la pièce.

« Salut Princesse, lui fit la voix pâteuse de Tig à sa droite. »

Entourée de deux blondes, il affichait un grand sourire et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Elle esquiva le biker avec un petit sourire, et continua sa recherche.

Elle se figea sur place. Happy, tourné vers la salle, se tenait au bar. Torse-nu et encore en sueur d’un combat qui devait à peine avoir fini, il avait encore une lueur brillante et féroce dans les yeux. Tout ce qui lui plaisait. Sauf que, une brune était collée à lui, la main sur son torse.

Elle resta plantée là, à observer la scène, incapable de bouger. Qu’est-ce qui se passait exactement ? Est-ce que Happy souhaitait ça ? Est-ce qu’elle avait seulement le droit de réagir 

« Tu vas laisser faire ? »

Gemma venait d’arriver à sa hauteur et regardait la scène avec une grimace de dégout. Pour toute réponse, Jaimie haussa des épaules. Elle allait tourner les talons mais la Reine la retint par le bras et la tourna de nouveau vers Happy.

« Tu n’as peut-être pas le tatouage, lui dit alors Gemma, mais tout le monde sait à qui Happy appartient. »

« Il ne s’en plaint pas, rétorqua-t-elle doucement sans lâcher du regard la scène. »

« C’est un homme, ma jolie, il ne s’en plaindra jamais. Mais pour autant il n’en a rien à foutre. »

La brune continuait de passer sa main sur le torse de Happy qui ne lui portait aucune attention, tourné vers Bobby.

« Alors je répète ma question, vas-tu laisser cette chatte en chaleur toucher ton homme et te ridiculiser ? »

Gemma eut un petit sourire de victoire quand Jaimie se raidit et serra les mâchoires. Depuis le temps qu’elle voulait savoir ce qu’elle avait dans le ventre, elle allait enfin le découvrir. Jaimie l’intriguait. Elle avait senti en elle le potentiel d’une vraie régulière, sachant rester à sa place tout en se faisant respecter des frères de son homme. Le mot bien senti, l’attitude amicale mais distante, la compréhension instinctive des lois régissant le club, la déférence nécessaire quand elle s’adressait à elle. Jaimie avait tout compris sans qu’on lui explique, mais pour autant elle restait un peu trop mystérieuse au gout de Gemma

Happy vit Jaimie arrivée droit sur lui, le regard froid, les poings serrés.

« Et merde, souffla-t-il en réalisant ce qui se passait. Bébé, dit-il quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, ne fais rien… »

Jaimie se glissa entre lui et la brune, son regard fixé sur la jeune femme. Elle attrapa la main de sa rivale et la plaqua contre le bar. Elle sortit un canif de sa poche et le planta dans la paume de la brune, clouant sa main avec efficacité dans le bois du bar. La brune hurla à la mort, alors que le sang commençait à couler, attirant tous les regards sur eux. Jaimie l’attrapa par les cheveux et ramena son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune sans qu’elle puisse les retenir et elle regardait terrorisée la blonde lui faire face.

« Compris ? »

Elle hocha de la tête vivement.

« Fais passer le message. »

Elle la lâcha et reporta son attention sur Happy. Deux autres femmes s’approchèrent aussitôt pour aider leur amie, retirant le couteau – prenant soin de le laisser sur le bar- et la trainant à leur suite.

Clay soupira et attrapa le prospect par l’épaule.

« Occupe-toi d’elle, arrange toi pour qu’elle ne parle pas. »

Juice hocha de la tête, encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, et sortit à la suite des trois femmes.

« Ca c’est parce qu’elle t’avait touché, grogna Jaimie en plantant son regard dans celui de Happy. Imagine maintenant ce qu’il se serait passé si toi tu l’avais baisé. »

Happy éclata de rire dans un aboiement. Non pas qu’il ne la croyait pas un seul instant capable de mettre en œuvre sa menace. Il l’attrapa par les hanches et la souleva de terre, la laissant entourer sa taille de ses jambes alors que son sourire fin et un peu tordu prenait place sur son visage. Ce sourire qui le rendait fou.

« Aucun besoin, j’ai ce qu’il faut à la maison, répondit-il. »

Elle le laissa capturer ses lèvres avec force alors qu’il l’entrainait vers sa chambre sous les rires et les sifflements de ses frères.

« T’es sûre qu’on en veut deux comme Happy chez nous ? Demanda Clay en se rapprochant de sa femme qui n’avait rien perdu au spectacle. »

« Elle est parfaite, bébé. »

« Elle m’a l’air aussi taré que son homme. »

Gemma hocha doucement de la tête.

.

**868 ème jour**

Un bruit dans la salle de bain la tira de son sommeil. Elle aperçut aussitôt la lumière filtrant par le bas de la porte. Encore ensommeillée, elle s’approcha doucement de la porte et toqua.

« Happy, c’est toi ? Je ne t’ai pas entendu entrer. »

« J’arrive dans cinq minutes. Retourne te coucher. »

Elle tourna la poignée mais le loquet était posé. Elle toqua de nouveau.

« Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Je t’ai dit de retourner te coucher, grogna-t-il. »

« T’es encore ici chez moi, répondit-elle à présent agacée. Si tu ne voulais pas me voir, tu n’avais qu’à aller au clubhouse. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrait. Happy retourna s’asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, la main pressée sur son bras droit. Elle repéra aussitôt son tee-shirt maculé de sang, et sa main écarlate. Par terre, un paquet de compresse utilisée trainait sur le carrelage blanc de sa salle de bains.

« Respire, lui ordonna Happy en grimaçant un peu.»

« Je vais bien, répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. C’est toi qui a un problème. »

« Tu crois ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Tu m’expliques ou cela doit faire encore parti de tes nombreux secrets ? »

Il lui retourna son regard noir avant de soupirer.

« Je suis fatigué. »

L’inquiétude la prit à la gorge et elle entra dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit le placard, sorti le kit de premier secours que Happy avait ramené quelques semaines après sa première nuit ici. Elle s’agenouilla à ses pieds et imbiba une compresse de stérilisant.

« Tu me laisses voir ? »

« Tu n’as pas à faire ça. »

« Je sais, répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. Tu me laisses voir ? »

Finalement, il retira sa main et elle s’attela à la tâche.

« Ca… »

Elle pouffa de rire et appliqua le coton sur la plaie.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ? Grommela-t-il. »

Elle finit de nettoyer la plaie et fut rassurée de voir qu’elle n’était que superficielle. Elle n’aurait pas à tester ses capacités à recoudre une plaie ce soir.

« J’allais te dire que ça allait surement piquer, expliqua-t-elle finalement, son rire reprenant de plus belle. J’allais dire ça au mec qui a plus de soixante pour cent de son corps tatoué. »

Il secoua doucement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi p’tite fille ? »

« M’aider à nettoyer ma salle de bains, rétorqua-t-elle en finissant de bander la plaie. »

**910 ème jour**

Couché à ses côtés, il jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux alors qu’ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle.

« Lâche le morceau, dit-elle simplement. »

Il la regarde surpris. Il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il ruminait cherchant la meilleure façon d’aborder le sujet. Il ramena son regard sur elle et la vit un peu inquiète mais patiente alors qu’il cherchait ses mots.

« Pourquoi… »

Il se tut incapable de finir sa phrase. La soirée avait été particulièrement dure. Il avait dû « chercher » des informations pour le club suite à l’attaque subie quelques semaines plutôt. C’était suivi une chapelle tendue entre ses frères. Finalement la décision avait été prise. La guerre allait être déclarée avec les Mayans.

Il était parti retrouver Jaimie, son seul réconfort et elle l’avait accueilli avec passion, sans lui demander ce qu’il avait fait lors de ses deux semaines d’absence. Après les retrouvailles, il l’avait observée se blottir contre lui alors que le sommeil l’envahissait petit à petit.

Il était incapable de finir sa question sous son regard bleue et perçant. Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu es encore avec moi ? Pourquoi tu te laisses toucher par ses mains ? Pourquoi tu ne poses jamais aucune question ?

Elle se redressa un peu sur le lit et encadra de ses mains fines et délicates son visage avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t’aime. »

**1090 ème jour**

Happy entra dans l’allée étroite qui faisait face à la maison de Jaimie. Il râla intérieurement contre le manque de garage qui ne permettait pas de ranger sa moto proprement. Il coupa le moteur et s’étira de tout son long. Il venait de faire plus de deux cents kilomètres et ses épaules commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il se passa la main sur le visage, essayant de chasser les dernières images tenaces de son dernier travail pour Charming. La seule chose qui l’avait fait tenir jusqu’à cette heure tardive était la promesse d’une bière, d’une douche et d’un bon matelas. Et le matelas de Jaimie était bien meilleur que celui de clubhouse. Il fallait compter sur cette marmotte pour choisir le mobilier le plus confortable possible. Il parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte, et, comme d’habitude, n’eut pas besoin d’utiliser sa clé pour l’ouvrir. La colère monta aussitôt et le fit voir rouge. Plus d’un an qu’il lui répétait la même chose.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas à apprendre à fermer cette putain de porte avec une putain de clé ? »

Ce fut la première chose qu’il dit alors que la blonde était prête à lui sauter dans les bras. Elle s’arrêta net au milieu du couloir et son sourire se fana.

« Il t’arrive quoi ? »

Happy ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle allait en plus trouver une autre raison que son inconscience pour expliquer son énervement.

« Il m’arrive que tu ne retiens rien, femme. Qu’en plus d’être une paresseuse finie, tu n’as aucune cervelle. »

« SURPRISE ! »

Happy sursauta en voyant débarquer Tig, grand sourire aux lèvres, bouteille de whisky à la main.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda-t-il blanc comme un linge. »

« Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit la fille sans cervelle ? S’énerva Jaimie, verte de rage. »

« Attend, frère, c’est pas ce que tu crois. Les gars, c’est quand vous voulez pour nous… »

« SURPRISE ! S’exclamèrent Clay, Jax, Gemma, Opie, et le reste des Sons en entrant dans le salon à la suite de Tig. »

Happy ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas de tous ses frères chez Jaimie. Que Tig s’incruste de temps en temps, passe encore, mais ici, c’était chez lui, c’était sa zone, c’était son territoire. Pas celui des Sons. Pas celui de Clay qui l’envoyait sans sourciller torturer des gamins de 17 ans parce qu’ils avaient fait une connerie. Pas celui de Gemma qui tramait toujours quelque chose en sous-main.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ce bordel, c’est pour ton putain d’anniversaire, expliqua Jaimie sans décolérer. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? Comme à un demeuré ? Ou comme à un abruti ? Faut que tu sois plus spécifique, la fille sans cervelle a du mal à suivre. »

« Jaimie, grogna Happy sentant ses nerfs prêt à craquer.»

« Ne me grogne pas dessus ! »

« Je fais encore ce que je veux chez moi ! »

« Chez toi ? Elle éclata de rire. Tu sais quoi, je te la laisse cette baraque de merde. Je ne suis pas là pour que tu passes tes nerfs ! »

Elle passa devant lui furieuse, et attrapa ses clés au vol. Il la retint aussitôt par le bras.

« Tu vas arrêter de fuir tout le temps ? »

« Je ne suis pas celle qui fuit ici ! T’es tout le temps sur la route, jamais ici et tu ne prends même pas le temps de m’appeler. Par contre, débarquer avec une heure de retard pour me gueuler dessus, il n’y a pas de problème. T’es toujours là pour ça, connard ! »

Le reste de l’assemblée ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait. Comment une fête surprise avait tourné à une scène de ménage explosive. Et depuis quand Jaimie se montrait aussi bavarde.

« Ne m’insulte pas ! »

« Lâche moi ! Lâche moi je te dis ! »

Elle le repoussa de ses deux mains pour se dégager de son emprise. Happy vit rouge et leva la sienne prêt à l’asséner sur son visage et le temps sembla se figer.

Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Mais ce n’était pas de la peur qui s’y reflétait, mais une volonté farouche. Il vit sa bouche fine se déformer en un rictus de rage et il pouvait sentir l’air vibrer autour d’elle.

« Essaie seulement, dit-elle d’une voix froide et posée, tremblante de colère. »

Il la relâcha aussitôt comme s’il s’était brulé.

« Je ne voulais pas… Je ne l’aurais jamais fait… »

Elle lui lança un regard de mépris avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la Volvo démarrer.

La courroie de distribution refaisait des siennes.

**Author's Note:**

> Des commentaires ou des kudos? Tout ce que vous voulez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! J'attends que ça


End file.
